ton noson ego
by OnlineFisher
Summary: Sequel to Bed Ridden and TLC. Daniel has caught the flu and it is now up to the rest of his team to email him and generally keep him sane.
1. Default Chapter

Title: ton noson ego

Author: Fisher (Snacky)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of it characters. I make not money from this Fic.

Summary: Sequel to Bed Ridden and TLC. Daniel has caught the flu and it is now up to the rest of his team to email him and generally keep him sane.

Dedicated: To my poor little bother who caught the flu... is sneezing on everyone eww and feels awful, here's hoping he 'gets well soon'

Authors Notes: Thanks to those who asked for a sequel (should I be thanking?) A big thank you to Kitty who has been a big help and who came up with the title... Thanks Kit Kat!

Date: 16-06-03 09.11.21

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishinfastmail.net

Subject: The weak link

To: Daniel Jackson greektragedyfastmail.net

No! Daniel not you!

I finally comeback, we get a mission planned and what do I find out? You've caught the flu!

I was looking forward to the mission and you go and ruin it by catching the flu, why Daniel?

Hammond gave the mission to SG-9. This is your fault! You know that right?

Me, Sam and Teal'c have to go on recon tomorrow with Fieldman now because of you - even Teal'c is complaining!

Jack

Date: 16-06-03 09.21.09

From: Samantha Carter MajorCfastmail.net

Subject: Not you too...

To: Daniel Jackson greektragedyfastmail.net

Dear Daniel,

How are you? I am guessing you caught it off the colonel (we did warn you not to visit him :P)

We are scheduled for a recon mission tomorrow with Dr. Fieldman... You couldn't have gotten sick after we had the mission could you? Now the General has given our mission to SG-9 and we are stuck with recon.

I was looking forward to getting back into routine I never realized how much I hate downtime :)

Hope you get well soon.

Sam

Date: 16-06-03 09.26.39

From: T Murry Tmasterfastmail.net

Subject: Sorry to hear...

To: Daniel Jackson greektragedyfastmail.net

Dr. Jackson,

I am sorry to hear you are unwell.

O'Neill is complaining about getting stuck with Dr. Fieldman. I am also not pleased with this arrangement.

O'Neill has asked Major Carter to find a way to infect Dr. Fieldman with the flu virus.

I hope like Major Carter and O'Neill you make a fast recovery.

Teal'c

Date: 16-06-03 09.59.22

From: Daniel Jackson greektragedyfastmail.net

Subject: The weak link... Me?

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishinfastmail.net

Jack,

It isn't like I planned on getting sick! according to Sam it is you who made me ill.

I know Fieldman can be annoying but there isn't much I can do about it, just grit your teeth and try not to bite his head off and I'm sure the mission will go swimmingly.

Daniel

P.S You're planning on giving the flu to Fieldman?

Date: 16-06-03 10.03.04

From: Daniel Jackson greektragedyfastmail.net

Subject: Unfortunately

To: Samantha Carter MajorCfastmail.net

Sam,

Sorry to hear about the mission with Fieldman.

I feel awful, the constant sneezing is getting on my nerves and I can no longer pronounce my R's and M's.

Before you go tomorrow would you be able to come visit me?

Jack is complaining how it's my fault he is stuck with Fieldman so I told him it's his fault, He gave it to me!

I hope I'm well again soon too!

Daniel

P.S What's this about Jack wanting to infect Fieldman with the flu?

Date: 16-06-03 10.06.44

From: T Murry Tmasterfastmail.net

Subject: RE: Sorry to hear...

To: Daniel Jackson greektragedyfastmail.net

Dear Teal'c,

Sorry about the mission with Fieldman, I know you don't like the guy.

I hope Jack gets into a better mood, I know how annoying he can get - I feel sorry for you and Sam.

I hope I feel well again soon too!

Daniel

Date: 16-06-03 11.31.25

From: Jack O'Neill gonefishinfastmail.net

Subject: The weak link...Me?... Yes! You!

To: Daniel Jackson greektragedyfastmail.net

Me? Get you I'll!

None of this is my fault, you have also made Sam angry! I had a word about her telling you it was my fault, after a very long argument about who's fault it actually was she stormed off - I have no idea where she went but I know she is seriously pissed at you!

Oh and Daniel.

Sobby to heab you abe ill, Sab told be about youb lack of ability to pbonouce youb R's and M's ;)

I'm coming to visit you later ;) make sure you let me in!

Jack

Date: 16-06-03 11.45.12

From: Samantha Carter MajorCfastmail.net

Subject: Oh Daniel...

To: Daniel Jackson greektragedyfastmail.net

Dear Daniel,

The Colonel is an ass! and you're not much better. You know how the colonel can get if you blame things on him! and he thinks it's funny to make me angry.

Teal'c is avoiding me (very wise Teal'c)

I am not coming to visit you today.

I told the colonel to visit you though, Have fun!

Sam

Date: 16-06-03 12.14.56

From: T Murry Tmasterfastmail.net

Subject: RE: RE: Sorry to hear...

To: Daniel Jackson greektragedyfastmail.net

Dr. Jackson,

I am not sure what you have done but both Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill seem to be irritated with everyone. O'Neill told me it was because you are a baby. I am aware that at present time I will not get a proper answer out of him but I believe that you are apart of his irritation. I also am aware that Major Carter and himself have had an argument so I have a fair idea as to the cause of his moody behaviour.

I believe it would be in your best interest if you avoid both O'Neill and Major Carter for the time being.

Teal'c


	2. Sleapy

Disclaimer in first part.

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, I hope the next chapter wont take as long as this.

The part about the viruses actually came about as I was watching my computers anti-virus do it's job. So the numbers are depressingly accurate!

I also can't understand why fanfiction net won't let me put at signs and dots in my email addresses!? so ignore it... it's not my fault, I don't want to get sued or taken off the side so you can use your imagination to figure out whos fault it is!

Anyway hope you all enjoy, Enough to feedback I'm praying :D

Fisher

Date: 16-06-03 15.17.36

From: Daniel Jackson Greektragedy fastmail net

Subject: Good luck

To: T' Murry Tmaster fastmail net

Teal'c,

Well I do hope by the time they return from the mission they have both made friends. Maybe they will be able to take their anger out on Fieldman - Starting to feel slightly sorry for the guy now.

I may take your advice in avoiding Jack (last time I helped... well you know what happened) I'm sure Sam would never do anything to me. I think I will ring Janet to find out what is going on, Sam usually tells Janet everything.

Keep me apprised Teal'c

Daniel.

Chat Log Date: **16-06-03 22.01.43**

Jack gonefishin fastmail net

Light Headed Greektragedy fastmail net

Light Headed: Jack?

Jack: Yes?

Light Headed: Unusual name for you

Jack: It's my name

Light Headed: never mind, How are you?

Jack: Fine

Light Headed: You sure?

Jack: Yes

Light Headed: Looking forward to tomorrow?

Jack: No

Light Headed: Are you coming to see me before you leave?

Jack: No

Light Headed: Why?

Jack: Tired

Light Headed: Are you sure you're ok?

Jack: Yes

Light Headed: How's Teal'c?

Jack: Not sure, He's avoiding me

Light Headed: Oh... How's Sam?

Jack: How the hell should I know?

Light Headed: You usually do

Jack: Do not

Light Headed: Do too!

Jack: Not!!

Light Headed: Jack, this is just 'slightly' immature

Jack: Your point?

Light Headed: Why aren't you speaking to Sam?

Jack: I would have thought you would know that

Light Headed: I haven't been able to talk to Janet yet

Jack: Janet?

Light Headed: Dr. Frasier

Jack: I know WHO she is, I thought Carter would have told you

Light Headed: No, Sam isn't speaking to me

Jack: Oh?

Light Headed: Don't Oh me... Actually, she's online now!

Jack: Don't add her!

Added Major MajorC fastmail net

Light Headed: Hey Sam!

Major: Hello

Light Headed: How are you?

Major: Fine

Jack: What are you doing on here anyway? Shouldn't you be finding more things to blame on me?

Major: That would be a waste of my time

Jack: And what is that supposed to mean

Light Headed: GUYS!

Major: I'm no guy Daniel

Major is Offline

Jack: Rude!

Light Headed: Jack!!!

Jack: What?

Light Headed: That was the first time I've had chance to talk to Sam

Jack: So?

Light Headed: God, She's right, You are an ass!

Jack: She said that?

Light Headed: No

Jack: Don't lie Daniel you terrible at it!

Light Headed: I'm not lying!

Jack: Liar! That's it I'm officially angry

Light Headed: Officially?

Jack: Don't Start!

Light Headed: Fine, don't mention this to Sam

Jack: I'll do damn well more than just mention

Light Headed: Does that make sense?

Jack: Daniel?

Light Headed: Yes?

Jack: I don't care

Light Headed: You should

Jack: Why?

Light Headed: Well, for a start Sam's angry

Jack: So, so am I and you don't seem to care

Light Headed: Sam's scarier!

Jack: Ok

Light Headed: She is!

Jack: I didn't disagree

Light Headed: Yes but you didn't agree

Jack: True

Light Headed: God, you're irritating

Jack: Which?

Light Headed: Which what?

Jack: God!

Light Headed: All of them!

Jack: What are you doing now?

Light Headed: Lying in bed

Jack: Daniel!

Light Headed: I'm running my virus detector

Jack: Ah I wondered why you were taking so long to answer me

Light Headed: I know, it's being very slow

Jack: So how many so far?

Light Headed: How many what?

Jack: Sure it's not you being slow instead of the laptop?

Light Headed: Oh Viruses?

Jack: Well Ya!

Light Headed: 74 so far

Jack: 74!!!

Light Headed: What?

Jack: Don't you ever check it?

Light Headed: Not really

Jack: No wonder it's slow!

Light Headed: How many times do you check yours then?

Jack: Every few weeks!

Light Headed: Oh

Jack: Do you defrag?

Light Headed: What's that?

Jack: It sorts out the files on your computer

Light Headed: Oh I've never done that

Jack: You're supposed to do it every month, No wonder its crap!

Light Headed: How do you know all this?

Jack: I was told it

Light Headed: By Sam?

Jack: How many now?

Light Headed: 189

Jack: 189!!! Daniel! Chuck the damn thing in the bin!

Light Headed: It's not that bad, I have 246 now

Jack: Bin time I think! No good byes just bin it!

Light Headed: 322 now

Jack: Daniel are you even telling the truth now?

Light Headed: Yes, unfortunately.

Jack: What about now?

Light Headed: Oh it's just finished; I had 322 it removed all but one

Jack: Ah, so you only actually have one virus

Light Headed: Yes

Jack: Fine, Well I have none - it's a bug free zone

Light Headed: Right... Paradise

Jack: Shouldn't you be getting some rest?

Light Headed: No I'm rest-less, shouldn't you?

Jack: Lol, yes my beauty sleep beckons

Light Headed: Well if you're going now I hope tomorrow goes well

Jack: Ya sure

Light Headed: Don't kill each other

Jack: Ya betcha

Light Headed: Jack?

Jack: Yes?

Light Headed: See you when you get back

Jack: Ya, I'll come visit

Light Headed: Ok

Jack: Get some rest

Light Headed: I can't I'm too hot

Jack: Well go sit in your fridge, I don't care just don't stay on your laptop all night you nee what's left of Your eye sight.

Light Headed: Ok, bye Jack

Jack: Bye Daniel

Date: 16-06-03 23.34.21

From: Daniel Jackson Greektragedy fastmail net

Subject: Sweet Dreams

To: Samantha Carter MajorC fastmail net

Dear Sam,

I hope you are well, I also hope you are ok on your mission tomorrow.

Please could you ring me either before you leave or when you return home?

I am going to attempt to sleep now; I wish you sweet dreams.

Love Daniel

P.S I'm always here to talk if you need me.

Date: 16-06-03 23.37.32

From: Daniel Jackson Greektragedy fastmail net

Subject: Tired and weary

To: Jack O'Neill gonefishin fastmail net

Dear Jack,

I am guessing you will be asleep already in preparation for your upcoming mission.

As you can see I am still unable to sleep.

Have fun,

Remember to come visit when you return.

See you soon.

Daniel

P.S I defragged!

Date: 16-06-03 23.43.15

From: Daniel Jackson Greektragedy fastmail net

Subject: Ring, Ring

To: Janet Frasier Whatsupdoc fastmail net

Dear Janet,

How are you? It feels weird not being at the base. I hope things have been going smoothly.

What has been going on between Sam and Jack then? I have been getting my information from Teal'c who, as you know, is not very forthcoming with information.

You really need to get your phone sorted out! I haven't been able to talk to you lately.

How is Cassie doing, Well I hope?

Anyway email me back soon or ring me!

Love Daniel.

P.S Ton nosen ego Janet!


	3. Wheezy

Authors Notes: Finally I bet you are all thinking! Well I do apologise... I didn't know where to go with this Fic and I was trying to take it places it really didn't want to go, so I am now getting back to my original premise of the Fic.

Next chapter Sg-1 are back baby, yeah!

I hope you all know what tic-tacs are...

* * *

Date: 17-06-03 09.13.32

From: Janet Frasier Whatsupdoc fastmail net

Subject: One doctor to another...

To: Daniel Jackson Greektragedy fastmail net

Daniel!

Shouldn't you be sleeping?

I checked what time you sent this E-mail - it's not good!

Do I need to send someone round to look after you?

I have been trying to get my phone fixed but to no avail. Cassie told me to just buy another one so I may have a new phone number soon.

Cassie is fine by the way. She went swimming with her friends today and obviously had fun from what I gather.

On the Sam and Jack front I'm not entirely sure what is going on although Sam was quite stressed recently with a new project. Apparently she wished to join the on base team for the next few days but Jack decided she couldn't - He said 'it would still be there when she got back'. After that argument and Sam was forced to go they had another argument about something very trivial and now they have been avoiding each other.

I had them in here for a check-up before they left and the tension was at maximum level!

That is really all I know, Sam hasn't said much about it to me.

Get well soon!

Love Janet x

P.S Ton nosen ego?

* * *

Date: 17-06-03 11.23.02

From: Daniel Jackson Greektragedy fastmail net

Subject: Send in the nurse...

To: Janet Frasier Whatsupdoc fastmail net

Dear Janet,

I should have been sleeping but I couldn't, I don't think it will be necessary to send one of your many nurses to come watch over me...

Thank you for the details, it is nice to know what I have to fix!

I'm glad Cassie had fun and I think she's right, it is about time you got another phone. You have been clinging desperately to that old bulky phone of yours for too long now; it's time to let go!

How's the day going?

I didn't know Sam was involved in a project, is this to do with the mission we should have gone on that was given to sg-9? I know Sam was eager to go.

Take Care.

Love Daniel.

P.S It means I feel ill in Greek, it was the first thing that popped into my mind at the time!

* * *

Chat Log Date: **17-06-03 11.28.23**

Ton nosen ego: Daniel Jackson Greektragedy fastmail net

Cough Drop: Janet Frasier Whatsupdoc fastmail net

Cough Drop: Hello Mr. Ego

Ton nosen ego: Very Funny

Cough Drop: How are you?

Ton nosen ego: ill

Cough Drop: still?

Ton nosen ego: well yes, I don't recover that quickly!

Cough Drop: I forgot you were Daniel for a second there!

Ton nosen ego: Fair enough

Cough Drop: You're still in bed?

Ton nosen ego: yes, don't panic! Where are you?

Cough Drop: in my office

Ton nosen ego: oh so you wont be on long?

Cough Drop: Probably not, I should be needed soon.

Ton nosen ego: ok

Cough Drop: It has been less busy without you though

Ton nosen ego: Well at least some good has come of me being stuck at home

Cough Drop: True.

Ton nosen ego: Will you visit?

Cough Drop: I don't think to, If I do Cassie will want to come and I don't want to risk getting both of us ill.

Ton nosen ego: Right, You will ring me though? We have much to discuss!

Cough Drop: of course

Ton nosen ego: Ring me later when you have more time.

Cough Drop: Ok I'll ring you when I get home.

Ton nosen ego: Ok...Cassie rang me

Cough Drop: Did she?

Ton nosen ego: Yes, Earlier, said she was going 'out' with a friend know idea where 'out' is though.

Cough Drop: 'out' could be anywhere, she should be going shopping with Katie.

Ton nosen ego: Who's Katie?

Cough Drop: One of her friends.

Ton nosen ego: Ok.

Cough Drop: I must dash - Patients await...

Ton nosen ego: lol, bye!

Cough Drop: Bye!

-----Offline-----

* * *

Date: 17-06-03 18.43.15

From: Janet Frasier Whatsupdoc fastmail net

Subject: Another slow day...

To: Daniel Jackson Greektragedy fastmail net

Dear Daniel,

How is the day going?

I hope you are feeling better than you were last night, let me know if that fever of yours has gotten worse so I can send some one round for a check up on you.

We had a report from Sg-1 earlier today; everything is going according to schedule they should be back tomorrow morning all going to plan.

I also checked up on your artefacts this morning like you asked - they were fine, although I am sure they are missing you terribly!

I'll ring you later to see how you are doing.

Speak soon.

Love Janet x

* * *

Date: 17-06-03 19.12.11

From: Daniel Jackson Greektragedy fastmail net

Subject: Anxiously waiting

To: Janet Frasier Whatsupdoc fastmail net

Hey Janet,

I am feeling better than last night, I managed to get out of bed and retrieve my medication from the bathroom.

Glad to hear they are all ok, so no information on the Sam Jack situation?

These poor things left alone all by themselves in my big office...

Waiting for your call,

Love Daniel.

* * *

Chat Log Date: **17-06-03 22.20.23**

2 more days till weeknd!: 2cute fastmail net

Feverish: Greektragedy fastmail net

2 more days til weeknd!: Daniel!

Feverish: How are you?

2 more days til weeknd!: Fine u?

Feverish: Ok, Better than earlier.

2 more days til weeknd!: gd

Feverish: gd?

2 more days til weeknd!: Good

Feverish: Ah ok, What are you doing then?

2 more days til weeknd!: My frnds r onlin im c8tin 2 em

Feverish: ok

2 more days til weeknd!: I gotta go in a mo mum wnts pc

Feverish: ok then, What are you doing tomorrow, anything interesting?

2 more days til weeknd!: Nah im off out

Feverish: Anywhere nice?

2 more days til weeknd!: jus wiv m8s

Feverish: Well have fun

2 more days til weeknd!: k, gotta go, bi!

Feverish: Bye

-----Offline-----

**Let that be a lesson to you:** **whatsupdoc fastmail net Has just signed in.**

**Let that be a lesson to you:** Hi Daniel

Feverish: Hey, a lesson to whom?

**Let that be a lesson to you:** Apparently you!

Feverish: Lol fair enough.

**Let that be a lesson to you:** How are you feeling?

Feverish: Not to bad, took some of the pills you prescribed recently, made me feel a bit better.

**Let that be a lesson to you:** You mean the tic - tacs?

Feverish: You gave me tic-tacs?

**Let that be a lesson to you:** Did they taste like tic-tacs?

Feverish: Well, no

**Let that be a lesson to you:** Then it was a joke dummy.

Feverish: Ah, lol must be my flu covered mind, I'm a little slower than usual

**Let that be a lesson to you:** So how goes the search for the missing sock?

Feverish: lol, Still missing.

**Let that be a lesson to you:** Did you check under your bed?

Feverish: I tried but ended up having a coughing fit.

**Let that be a lesson to you:** poor you.

Feverish: Have you sent Cassie to bed then?

**Let that be a lesson to you:** Yes, she has school in the morning, then she is going 'out' with some of her friends. I've told her to be home by eight.

Feverish: So you have know idea where she's going either?

**Let that be a lesson to you:** : I think they are going shopping again

Feverish: Does she have any money?

**Let that be a lesson to you:** no... Window-shopping.

Feverish: Ah

**Let that be a lesson to you:** It is mainly to see what she wants that she can ask me for later.

Feverish: :P

**Let that be a lesson to you:** : Well I must be going to, up early tomorrow.

Feverish: ok, night, night.

**Let that be a lesson to you:** Night.

-----Offline-----

* * *

I must apologise for the terrible assumption that Cassandra would use text speak but I'm assuming she is between the age of 13 - 16 and I have yet to meet a person from that age range that doesn't chat online like that!

It was difficult to do too! the only shortening of words I really do is... u, r and 2morra :P I really can't stand text speak!!!!!! it's evil and confusing and Very lazy! lol I'll stop before I rant....


	4. Drowzy

Authors Notes: Thanks again for the reviews... Hope you like this next chapter... I missed Sam& Jack didn't you?

To Wabbito... sticks tongue out I guess you are the exception. Lol Thanks for your review. Again I apologise but I want Cassandra to be a text writer...

I know not all 13-17 year olds do it - so I apologise... I never used to do it either... But I'm really only getting at the people that do. (I'm ranting) I just really hate it, it's not clever, it looks like you have more teeth than brain cells!

So... if you do it, Please I'm begging you stop! I just read a fanfic where someone wrote it in text writing... it almost made me lose the will to live, ok, joking but I did want to strangle the author :P

* * *

Chat Log Date: **18-06-03 11.28.23**

Ton nosen ego: Daniel Jackson -Greektragedy fastmail net-

Carter Vs O'Neill: Samantha Carter -MajorC fastmail net-

Carter Vs O'Neill: Hello Daniel!

Ton nosen ego: Sam!

Carter Vs O'Neill: Don't tell me you have been waiting online all this time

Ton nosen ego: Well I left it on while I was trying to rest - it just beeped.

Carter Vs O'Neill: So you were waiting?

Ton nosen ego: Yes

Carter Vs O'Neill: :)

Carter Vs O'Neill: How are you?

Ton nosen ego: Not great, I'm boiling and have been sick a couple of times, you?

Carter Vs O'Neill: Much better than you, bless you.

Ton nosen ego: Thanks, it's nice to talk to you agian, how did it go?

Carter Vs O'Neill: The recon?

Ton nosen ego: Yes

Carter Vs O'Neill: Not to bad, boring but not bad.

Ton nosen ego: How's Teal'c and Jack?

Carter Vs O'Neill: Teal'c is great, He's gone to get lunch and the colonel is complaining about a bite he got from one of the insects on the planet.

Ton nosen ego: Lol, He can be such a baby.

Carter Vs O'Neill: :P

Ton nosen ego: So you two aren't fighting anymore?

Carter Vs O'Neill: No more than usual.

Ton nosen ego: :) Good, he was so annoying the past few days.

Carter Vs O'Neill: You do know he's sat here, right?

Ton nosen ego: I do now!

Carter Vs O'Neill: Hi Daniel!

Ton nosen ego: Is Jack actually there or are you trying to confuse me?

Carter Vs O'Neill: He's here.

Ton nosen ego: Hello Jack.

Carter Vs O'Neill: Annoying ey? Thanks!

Ton nosen ego: Sorry about that.

Carter Vs O'Neill: Don't worry, you will be.

Ton nosen ego: You should have told me he was there.

Carter Vs O'Neill: I did.

Ton nosen ego: Sooner!

Carter Vs O'Neill: You didn't give me chance.

Ton nosen ego: How's the bite then Jack?

Carter Vs O'Neill: Itchy as hell!

Ton nosen ego: Get Sam to scratch it :P

Carter Vs O'Neill: You don't know where it bit me!

Ton nosen ego: Good point, where did it bite you?

Carter Vs O'Neill: That's for me to know and you to find out.

Carter Vs O'Neill: It got his neck.

Ton nosen ego: Lol thanks Sam

Carter Vs O'Neill: Spoil sport.

Ton nosen ego: Are you going to visit, Jack?

Carter Vs O'Neill: Nah, Carter's visiting today, we don't want you to have too much excitement in one day.

Ton nosen ego: Ha, Ha

Carter Vs O'Neill: :)

Ton nosen ego: What's with the name then guys?

Carter Vs O'Neill: We're asking who would win, Carter or me?

Ton nosen ego: Sam.

Carter Vs O'Neill: Hey!

Ton nosen ego: I only tell the truth.

Carter Vs O'Neill: Liar!

Ton nosen ego: Jack!

Carter Vs O'Neill: Sam wrote that.

Ton nosen ego: No she didn't

Carter Vs O'Neill: She did!

Ton nosen ego: I really hate talking to both of you like this.

Carter Vs O'Neill: Nobody's forcing you to chat to us.

Ton nosen ego: No, but my boredom is.

Carter Vs O'Neill: Thank it for me.

Ton nosen ego: Sigh

Carter Vs O'Neill: So sicky, missing your rocks yet?

Ton nosen ego: Somewhat, are they missing me?

Carter Vs O'Neill: Yes, as the colonel has been torturing them.

Ton nosen ego: What?!

Carter Vs O'Neill: Who knew walking up and down your office with a hammer would scare them?

Ton nosen ego: Jack!

Carter Vs O'Neill: He's kidding.

Carter Vs O'Neill: You hope...

Ton nosen ego: Don't you have better things to do with your time Jack?

Carter Vs O'Neill: Yes but this is so much more fun.

Ton nosen ego: Can I just talk to Sam?

Carter Vs O'Neill: He keeps pushing me off my stool!

Ton nosen ego: Jack!

Carter Vs O'Neill: I am not.

Ton nosen ego: Push him off Sam.

Carter Vs O'Neill: She's too much of a lady to do that :P

Ton nosen ego: :P she should do it anyway.

Carter Vs O'Neill: I'd rather plan my revenge.

Ton nosen ego: Lol

Carter Vs O'Neill: She won't do anything.

Ton nosen ego: You can plan it when you come over tonight.

Carter Vs O'Neill: Maybe I will come to visit after all.

Ton nosen ego: No you won't

Carter Vs O'Neill: No I wont, but I'm not worried.

Ton nosen ego: :D

Carter Vs O'Neill: When do you think you will come back to work?

Ton nosen ego: I'm not sure, I still feel awful.

Carter Vs O'Neill: Ok, I'm going to be working on a project with Sg-9.

Ton nosen ego: Ah I heard about that, what is it?

Carter Vs O'Neill: I'll explain it when I come round, 21.00, is that ok?

Ton nosen ego: That's fine, you know where the spare key is right?

Carter Vs O'Neill: Sure.

Ton nosen ego: Just let yourself in.

Carter Vs O'Neill: Can't be bothered to get up?

Ton nosen ego: :) No.

Ton nosen ego: What happened to Jack?

Carter Vs O'Neill: He was awaiting his test results on the bite; he's been called to the Generals office.

Ton nosen ego: Ah, ok.

Carter Vs O'Neill: I have to go.

Ton nosen ego: So soon?

Carter Vs O'Neill: Sorry, it'll see you later.

Ton nosen ego: Ok, Bye!

Carter Vs O'Neill: Bye Bye.

-----Offline-----

* * *

I know this Chapter is shorter than usual and it was only just one chat but seeing as the next part is another chat that could possibly be longer than this one, I had to chop it into two parts.


	5. Breazy

Chat log time - because I am feeling very creative is the same time as it now reads on my PC clock.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I am aware that this is taking such a long time to get completed and is no where near the same standard that TLC was but I am trying my best. I really don't get Daniel... I can relate more to Jack as my humour is similar to his. I always make Daniel come across to whiney.

I must apologise to everyone before you read this Fic! I'm Sorry (Sobs)

* * *

Chat Log Date: **18-06-03 20.15.23**

Jack Man: Jack O'Neill -gonefishin fastmail net-

Bed Sore: Daniel Jackson -Greektragedy fastmail net-

Bed Sore: Hello Jack.

Jack Man: Hey Daniel!

Bed Sore: Hello Colonel!

Jack Man: Sam?

Bed Sore: Yes.

Jack Man: What are you doing there?

Bed Sore: Visiting, remember?

Jack Man: Oh, yes.

Bed Sore: What are you doing then, Jack?

Jack Man: Chatting to you.

Bed Sore: ...Besides that

Jack Man: Watching TV.

Bed Sore: What's on?

Jack Man: What's on TV?

Bed Sore: Yes!

Jack Man: Nothing much.

Bed Sore: What are you watching?

Jack Man: Oh, Why didn't you ask that in the first place?

Bed Sore: Jack, Just answer the question.

Jack Man: What question?

Bed Sore: Colonel!

Jack Man: Lol, I'm just watching Starman.

Bed Sore: What's that?

Jack Man: You don't know?

Bed Sore: I don't watch much TV.

Jack Man: I bet Sam has seen it.

Bed Sore: I have.

Jack Man: Explain it to him.

Bed Sore: I am.

Jack Man: Good :)

Bed Sore: What did the General say?

Jack Man: About what?

Bed Sore: Are you going to be like that all night?

Jack Man: Like what?

Bed Sore: I'll take that as a yes then shall I?

Jack Man: If you want.

Bed Sore: What did the General say about the test results?

Jack Man: The results for the bite?

Bed Sore: Yes!

Jack Man: Oh, I'm fine. The Doc gave me some cream to help the swelling. That's about it.

Bed Sore: That's lucky, Good job it wasn't like what happened with Teal'c.

Jack Man: Well lucky IS my middle name.

Bed Sore: really? I've always thought it was Un-Lucky.

Jack Man: Ha. Ha. What are you two up to?

Bed Sore: Besides chatting to you?

Jack Man: Yes!

Bed Sore: Planning Sam's revenge.

Jack Man: I'm Scared.

Bed Sore: You should be.

Jack Man: I am.

Jack Man: Frightened

Jack Man: Petrified even...

Bed Sore: Oh Shut up.

Jack Man: I am not talking Mr. Jackson.

Bed Sore: JACK!

Jack Man: That's my name.

Bed Sore: You are a pain in the ass.

Jack Man: You don't think I know that?

Bed Sore: Doesn't matter, How are you even watching your program while you are chatting to us?

Jack Man: It's a Film Daniel! Didn't you explain it to him Sam?

Bed Sore: I did.

Jack Man: Apparently not well...

Bed Sore: Why am I getting the blame, Daniel should pay more attention.

Bed Sore: I did

Jack Man: You Lie.

Bed Sore: Not this again...

Jack Man: :P

Bed Sore: So how are you watching the 'film' and chatting to us?

Jack Man: I've seen it a few times, I know what's going on - I'm listening to it.

Bed Sore: Fair enough.

Jack Man: What is it with you and those words lately?

Bed Sore: What? Fair enough?

Jack Man: Yes.

Bed Sore: I'm not sure, it's becoming a habit.

Jack Man: It's becoming annoying.

Bed Sore: I'll try to stop it.

Jack Man: I'm glad to hear it, now let Sam talk for a bit she's gone quiet.

Bed Sore: She has gone to get me a drink.

Jack Man: Ah, I wondered why she wasn't writing anything.

Bed Sore: Hey Colonel!

Jack Man: You're back!

Bed Sore: Am I? Oh yes I am!

Jack Man: Major...

Bed Sore: ;)

Jack Man: Has he got you running errands now?

Bed Sore: Ah yes, He's a slave driver.

Jack Man: Poor you.

Bed Sore: It's your turn tomorrow.

Jack Man: Who said I would visit?

Bed Sore: You did!

Jack Man: Did I?

Bed Sore: Yes.

Jack Man: I don't remember.

Bed Sore: You rang me earlier Jack!

Jack Man: Did I?

Bed Sore: Yes!

Jack Man: You're positive?

Bed Sore: Pack it in Jack.

Jack Man: Pack what in?

Bed Sore: Are you doing this to avoid coming to see me?

Jack Man: No...

Bed Sore: No matter how irritating you get, you still have to visit.

Jack Man: Damn.

Bed Sore: You know what he's like when he makes up his mind Colonel.

Jack Man: But what about me when I'm determined to get out of something?

Bed Sore: It will be interesting to she who will win.

Jack Man: Who's your money on?

Bed Sore: No money but I bet Daniel will win.

Jack Man: You choose Daniel?!

Bed Sore: Well I know you want to see him anyway so you will let him win.

Jack Man: I forgot. You know me too well.

Bed Sore: :)

Jack Man: I'll try to get Teal'c to join me tomorrow.

Bed Sore: Thanks it would be nice to see him.

Jack Man: So, have you two girls been having a nice chat?

Bed Sore: Jack!

Jack Man: That's my name.

Bed Sore: We know. What is it short for? Jack-Ass?

Jack Man: Hey! What's you name short for?

Bed Sore: Samantha.

Jack Man: Not you! Danielle.

Bed Sore: Really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow too Jackass.

Bed Sore: Are you two always at each other like this on here?

Jack Man: Two, It's him.

Bed Sore: You are only playing up because Sam's here.

Jack Man: Don't be stupid Daniel.

Bed Sore: Colonel Have you done your report yet?

Jack Man: You are changing the subject Carter.

Bed Sore: I am aware of that.

Jack Man: Lol, What report?

Bed Sore: The one for PX987YP?

Jack Man: Carter!

Bed Sore: The mission we just did?

Jack Man: Ah yea. I did that earlier.

Bed Sore: Really?

Jack Man: What? What do you mean, Really? Of course I did it.

Bed Sore: Jack you are about as convincing as toupee

Jack Man: Daniel don't start.

Bed Sore: I'm not starting anything.

Jack Man: Sturatt.

Bed Sore: What?

Jack Man: Sam knows... P.S Don't tell him!

Bed Sore: Jack what are you on about?

Jack Man: Sturatt's eat maganasie.

Bed Sore: This makes no sense but Sam is still laughing!

Jack Man: It's like a wise man always say's never go out the house without checking under the cliche

Bed Sore: You're being childish.

Jack Man: If you understood what I was talking about we wouldn't have a problem.

Bed Sore: Well I'm sorry I don't speak Jackanize.

Jack Man: Why not? You speak every other language.

Bed Sore: Learning a language with no structure is not only difficult but pointless.

Jack Man: Stop being a smass Daniel.

Jack Man: If you took the time to learn 'Jackanize' you would know.

Bed Sore: I give up, I'm no talking to you anymore.

Jack Man: Fine, Sam you can talk to me.

Jack Man: Sam?

Jack Man: Hey Major!

Jack Man: Whatever Daniel is telling you to do, ignore him!

Jack Man: Oi, I'd talk to you!

Bed Sore: I'm trying, Daniel is trying to prevent me from typing.

Jack Man: Daniel!

Bed Sore: He's not succeeding very well.

Jack Man: Don't you know Daniel, she will win even if you were at full strength.

Bed Sore: He said he's becoming aware of that.

Jack Man: What he can't even type now?

Bed Sore: No - Lazy sod.

Jack Man: Lol

Bed Sore: He's getting in a mood now.

Jack Man: Aw. We don't want that now do we?

Bed Sore: How do you always seem to make things worse?

Jack Man: It's a gift.

Bed Sore: Lucky you.

Jack Man: Oh I know.

Bed Sore: I'm going to go now.

Jack Man: I though you weren't going to listen to him?

Bed Sore: Sir... I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Jack Man: Fine, See you tomorrow.

Jack Man: Night Daniel!!!

-------Offline-------

* * *

This chapter was just a tad childish but what the hay!

Also the words Jack was making up... I don't know if I'll add the reason to them in the Fic so I'll add a bit of explanation here...

In my mind Jack and Sam were having a conversation one day and instead of saying Stupid Pratt like he wanted he said sturatt... one of those thing's where thing's come out wrong and Sam had to point it out.

Smass is Smart ass. Meganaise is Egg and mayonase... I only added this because for some reason when I ask for a egg and mayonnaise sandwich it comes out Meganase... just a weird fact you now know about me :P

Anywho Review my lovely readers, review!


End file.
